Victory!
by FelicisElm88
Summary: "Stop it, Vic!" "Stop what!" "That.. you.. just stop, ok?" Victoire flipped her long braid over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "You're awful at hiding it Teddy," she said, "every time I hang around too long or get comfy next to you, you start covering the front of your trousers. I'm not stupid you know. I feel the same way." Teddy's face paled and he gulped. "..Oh.."
1. Victory!

Chapter 1: Victory!

There was a sharp cry, shuffling, and the sound of someone moving quickly from one side of a room to another above. Bill Weasley sat at his kitchen table, head in hands, a cold cup of tea in front of him.

"She's alright, Bill, your mother knows what she's doing." his father, Arthur Weasley said knowingly.

Bill said nothing.

Another cry, louder this time, made its way into the kitchen.

"Oh," Bill dropped his head loudly to the wood, "I wish there was something I could do! Anything!"

Arthur smiled at his son and laid his hand gently on his shoulder, "Son, it's her first child. These things take time."

"Fils de pute!" Fleur screamed from above, "C'est vraiment de ta faute!"

There was another loud cry from above and then, faintly, a softer mewing cry could be heard. Bill visibly paled, jumped, and ran up the stairs toward the room he and Fleur shared.

Ginny Weasley was opening the door just as Bill reached it. His mother, Molly, was handing Fleur a small, crying bundle of blankets. Bill was at her side in two strides. Fleur was beautiful, sweat soaked hair clung to her forehead, cheeks flushed, she smiled a gorgeous radiant smile. Bill looked down at the wrinkly pink infant in her hands, soft blonde curls sat on top of her head. His daughter, he and Fleur's daughter, took one nipple into her mouth from Fleur's swollen breasts. Fleur looked up into her husband's eyes, tears clinging to her lashes.

"Victoire," she said, "She eez perfect."

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT VTVTVTVTVT3

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks!"

"Happy Birthday sis!"

Smiles.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart, don't tell your mother..."

Victoire's father slipped a small envelope into her hands. She opened it to reveal two tickets with swirling gold writing on them. _The Bloo Goons! _A new wizarding band Victoire had been hinting about in letters to her parents during school. She looked up to thank her father but he was gone, lost in the crowd.

May 2nd. Victory Day and Victoire Weasley's 15th birthday. Everyone was gathered at Hogwarts to celebrate the victory over the Dark Lord. Victoire made her way over to the many golden fold out chairs in front of the speech podium. Her Uncles and Aunts would surely be giving speeches today. Her Uncle Harry's speeches were always worth listening to. First his face would go red. Then he would stammer. He would say a few awkward lines until her Aunt Hermione would stand up and save him anymore embarassment by her own well rehearsed speech. She saw her Uncle Harry stand up and head toward the podium. He pointed his wand at his throat and saw his lips form the word, "Sonorus."

"Hello everyone, welcome... welcome back." He shuffled his few papers and cleared his throat, "As you all know it's been 16 years since the Battle of Hogwarts took place on this very s-soil. We've all lost many loved ones who fought for our freedom from darkness and their sacrifices will never be forgotten."

"Hear, hear!" someone in the crowd shouted. Victoire looked to see her Uncle George raise his drink in the air and her Grandma Molly bury her face in her handkerchief. There were murmurs of agreement within the crowd.

"Right," Harry continued, "Um, so it's with great honor I give you the Pillar of Heroes."

Harry pointed his wand toward the castle. There was a loud bang and a great white pillar, that had been disillusioned, began to stand out in the center of the courtyard.

"This pillar," Harry continued confidently, "has names and photographs of those who died during the Battle. We thank them, and their families, everyday for the scarifies they made for the freedom we have today. Thank you."

Harry turned to sit down but Hermione, an alarmed look on her face, shooed him back up to the podium.

"Oh, um, there are refreshments being served at the far end of the courtyard and those who wish to give donations can donate to our Families of the Fallen charity located at the-"

Hermione had gotten up, pointed her wand at Harry's throat and muttered, "Quietus." then "Sonorus" at her own throat.

"Thank you, thank you everyone, for coming today." She cleared her throat and coughed lightly, "Ok, I'll just continue where Harry left off."

Harry, face flushed, realized that because he was the first speaker he obviously wasn't the last speaker, but here he was sending everyone off to the refreshment table already. Victoire laughed, he had been doing so good until the end. Her Aunt Hermione began reading off the names of the people on the pillar. The laughing crowd quickly quieting while she, and several others from the Battle, gave their speeches and shared personal stories about the Battle.

An hour later Victoire found herself at the refreshment table, munching on some absolutely delicious fiery prawn skewers.

"So, Harry didn't do so bad this year, did he?" Victoire heard from behind and turned to find Teddy Lupin smiling down at her.

"It wasn't so bad," Victoire laughed, "I rather like Uncle Harry's speeches. He was doing so well that he wanted to wrap it up quickly." she laughed.

"True," Teddy smiled warmly back at Victoire, "I was just talking to Reese McCuen, his mum got him a job interview with the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. I don't reckon I'd enjoy that job to much but it's a foot in the door, yeah?"

Victoire smiled and handed Teddy her empty skewer, "Have you decided what you wanted to do yet?"

"No.. everyone expects me to go into the Auror department with Harry, but they're not pushing it. You know, be like my mum."

Victoire nodded. Teddy looked up to Harry for many things but being an Auror wasn't one of them.

"Will you stay at the Apothecary then? Until you decide, that is."

"Yeah..." Teddy ruffled his hair uncertainly, "But enough of that. What about you? OWLs done. Ickle Vicky is growing up."

Victoire scowled, "I hate it when you call me Vicky."

"Vickehhhh..."

"Theodore."

"Old Vicky."

"Teddy..."

"You'll be getting gray hair soon, love."

"Better than blue.."

"Old Vicky and her cats. Start collecting doilies? Peeking at the young men 'round the village. Hmm?"

"Ohhh ha ha," Victoire laughed, "Like you peek at Blaire Porter, that cute muggle girl who buys eggs off of Grandma Molly?"

Teddy's smile faltered, she had hit a nerve, "I don't know who you're talking about."

James appeared and grabbed a prawn skewer and stood next to Victoire, "Mate, Grandma Molly is already picking out your wedding colors."

"Nobody asked you."

"Didn't have to ask, everyone already knows."

Victoire burst out laughing and James ducked the skewer Teddy threw at his head.


	2. An Evening with Evie

Chaper 1: Victory (for real this time)

Ok sorry the first chapter I posted was so short... I guess it was kind of an intro to decide if I really wanted to write it. Ummmm ok so onward! If anyone has any requests to see something happen between them (cutesy stuff... I'm open to fluffy ideas) I'd be more than happy to try to incorporate them into my story. Thanks!

(ALSO... I messed up already. It was Victoire's 16th birthday and it's been 17 years since the battle. You'd think it would've occurred to me by now that I had the wrong age.. I've only been sitting on this story idea for about a year. -_-. I'll get round to fixing it eventually.)

P.S. I'm a pervert. If you don't like it I suggest you stop reading now.

-Felicis

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV TVTVTVTVTVTV

"Good morning, dear." Bill said as Victoire entered the kitchen, puffy eyed and hair a mess.

"Mornin' Daddy." she mumbled, smiling sweetly and kissing him on the cheek.

Victoire sat down at the table and Fleur put a plate of scambled eggs with mushrooms and toast in front of her. Victoire dug in while Bill sat sipping on some coffee, reading the _Daily Prophet. _There was a sharp knock on the door. Bill and Fleur looked expectantly at Victoire. She stared back.

"...ok ok I'm getting it." she grumbled, popping a bite of egg into her mouth and rising from the table.

"Wake Louis and Domonique, also, please," Fleur yelled after her.

Victoire walked down the hall toward the front door and opened it. Teddy Lupin stood staring at her, hair a beautiful shade of lilac this morning.

"How do you do?" Teddy said, laughing, "I love your hair this way. Shaggy..."

Victoire smacked him on the arm, "It's not even June yet and you're already coming to my house trying to be suave."

Victoire turned to walk back toward the kitchen to finish her breakfast, Teddy followed.

"It's not even June yet and you're already coming to my house trying to be suave," Bill said, putting the paper down and shaking Teddy's outstretched hand, "Quit flirting with my daughter."

"Morning Bill," Teddy said, "Fleur." Fleur smiled.

"Good morning, Teddy," she smiled warmly, "Your 'air eez beautiful today. Victoire's favorite colour eez purple, no?"

Teddy blushed. Dominique chose this exact moment to walk into the kitchen.

"Before you get your breakfast, ma cherie, go wake your bruzzer. Victorie does not leesten to moi." Dominique stopped and started angrily at Victoire before turning on her heel and going back upstairs.

Victoire only continued to eat her breakfast, ignoring her mother's reprimand. Fleur sat a plate of eggs in front of Teddy.

"Thanks, Mrs. W," he said, "Ginny and Harry had to work early this morning and Grandmum wasn't feeling well so I cooked breakfast. It's not nearly as tasty and healthy and scrumptious as yours though."

Fleur smiled warmly and Bill sighed behind his paper.

Later that morning Teddy and Victoire found themselves running errands for her mother.

"Ok... first we need to pick up groceries, mum needs some things from the apothecary, aaaand we need to stop at Owl Post. That's closest so let's go there first." Victoire said more to herself than to Teddy.

"Tell me again what happened to Dupuis.." Teddy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What did you do to that owl?!" Teddy demanded, laughing, "Please tell me you didn't send him off in a storm or... or had him deliver a letter to Transylvania.. or.."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Victoire demanded, "he's only been missing for a week and Mum needs to send a few letters in the meantime."

"You'll never see that owl again.. where did you send him?"

"I haven't sent him anywhere that concerns you, Theodore Lupin, so drop it."

Victoire stomped off toward the Owl Post and went inside. Teddy followed, laughing. He knew to shut up when she started calling him Theodore. He was still laughing when he walked inside but stopped short when he saw who was talking up Victoire. Thomas Crown.. the pompous prick. Teddy walked forward and stood next to Victoire."

"..and my father was saying we could vacation in France this July.. I thought you'd be the perfect guest to invite along since you're already fluent."

"I'll have to think about it," Victoire said, smiling, "Mamman isn't fond of us going on trips without her and my father."

"I'll send you an owl soon then," Thomas said, "It'd be lovely to have you.."

He smiled, discretely looking her up and down, Victoire pretended not to notice. Teddy scowled, the slimy scum! Victoire was too pretty and Teddy felt very protective of her. They've been best friends for too long to let a guy like Thomas Crown snatch her up.

"Vic let's get those letters delivered for your mother, yeah?" Teddy interrupted before Thomas could intervene, and he steered her toward a selection of owls. Victoire proceeded to pick several owls and began tying letters to their legs, smiling.

"I hate him." Teddy began.

"Why?" Victoire asked, "He's a perfect gentleman."

"No he's not!" Teddy exclaimed, "and you know it! The way he looks at you. Like a piece of meat. Ugh."

"Teddy... stop being jealous." Victoire smiled and kissed his cheek, "I'm not going to France with Thomas."

Teddy relaxed at her touch. Victoire walked toward the counter and handed the clerk several small coins for the owls she used. They exited the shop.

"Can you run to the apothecary while I pop into Florish and Blotts for a book, yeah?" Teddy shook his head.

"Noooo you'll come with me and we can go to the bookstore together."

"But it smells in there!" Victoire whined, "You always come home smelling awful after work."

Teddy grabbed her and dragged her inside anyway, "Give me your list." she handed it to him obligingly and followed him around while he collected various ingredients and brought them to the front and paid.

"See now?" he said, handing her a bag and taking the rest himself, "it wasn't so bad. I know where everything is."

"That's why you should have gone by yourself.." she mumbled grumpily while they walked out of the apothecary and toward Florish and Blotts.

"What book were you looking to get?" he asked.

"Well I've been thinking of becoming a healer.." she said, "I wanted to read up a little on it... maybe apply for a job a St. Mungo's in an entry level position."

"You mean cleaning out bedpans?" Teddy laughed.

"Not funny!" Victoire sputtered, "But truthfully that's probably what I'll end up doing."

"That's funny you said that because I was actually thinking of becoming a healer myself... I've already learned loads from working at the apothecary and my marks aren't bad. I'll just have to apply.."

"That's great Ted! When you get on you could get me a job when I graduate!"

"Always looking for an easy way in, huh? You could probably just get Harry to write you a referral letter. They'd hire you even if you had dung for brains."

Victoire laughed loudly, "That's actually got some truth to it."

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT VTVTVTVTVTVT

The next week Teddy found himself at work, sorting shiny little beetle eyes into different jars according to size. He was working with Evie, a very pretty girl who was about to enter her seventh year at Hogwarts. He'd helped her get this as a summer job to save money.

"How's your holiday so far, Ted?" she asked, she stood next to him and began helping him sort the beetle eyes.

"Not too bad though it's not much of a holiday... I need to decide what I'd like to do with my life."

"If I were a muggle I'd go to Uni... but since I can get a decent job just from NEWTs I'm thinking of working in the wizarding world. My parents want me to go to Uni and get a respectable job though."

Ted knew Evie's parents disliked the idea of her being a witch and living in the wizarding world without them and the rest of her family. "Well if you ever need a place to stay don't hesitate to ask." Ted smiled at her. She smiled back and pushed her long brown hair out of her face.

"Would you like to go to a muggle party with me tonight?" she asked him.

"Sure," Ted said, "that might be fun."

"Ok great! Can you meet me at the Leaky around 8? I can't have you apparating into my living room. Mum would kill me!"

Ted laughed, "Yeah that's fine with me."

Evie didn't bring it up again as they finished and before Ted knew it they were saying their goodbyes and closing the shop.

When Teddy arrived home he was surprised to see that many people had come over for dinner tonight. It seemed like the entire family had arrived.

"What's going on here?" he announced when he walked in the door and all eyes turned to look at him.

"Oh shoot!" Andromeda yelled, "You great buffoons missed him coming in! Surprise Teddy!"

It was his birthday today. Oops.

There was a loud chorus of "Surprise!" and "Happy Birthday, Teddy!" a giant cake was levitated in front of him and he blew out his candles.

"I'd forgotten it was my own birthday today..." he mumbled and everyone laughed.

The party was nice. Victoire had given him a new book _So You Want to be a Healer: Do You Realize What You're Getting Into? No, Seriously._

"This really gave me something to think about," she said, "read it before you apply."

Everyone was crowded into the Potter living room. Andromeda had too much wine and kept coming over and kissing his cheek saying things like, "I can't believe how grown you are... eighteen already." and "I used to change your nappies, oh dear." and randomly bursting into tears. Before he knew it it was 745 and he needed to get to the Leaky and meet Evie.

"So.." Teddy began loudly, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but because this was a surprise and all I went and made plans for tonight... which start at eight."

"Then go on and don't ruin the party!" James yelled, pouring himself a shot of fire whiskey that Ginny promptly took from him and smacked him on his head.

"Go ahead dear," Ginny said, kissing his cheek, "We'll shoo everyone out when they're good and ready. You go have some fun."

Teddy made his way around hugging and kissing family, thanking everyone for coming before apparating to the Leaky.

"Hey you!" Evie said, "I just got here as well. Let's go then."

She grabbed Ted by the hand without waiting for him to reply and disapparated. Teddy stumbled, "You should really warn me when you're about to do that! Do you even have a license?"

Evie giggled, "Nope." and started walking toward a large apartment complex, Teddy could already hear music bumping inside the building. Someone was vomiting off of the top balcony.

"Pussies." Evie said, laughing, and led Ted inside the house. She hadn't let go of his hand yet and steered him through the tight crowd toward the kitchen.

"This is my older brother's place!" she said, handing him a dark colored bottle, "He goes to Uni. I figured it'd be better to bring my own date. All of his friends are creeps."

Date? Ok.

"Shots!" someone yelled and stuffed a shot glass full of amber liquid into his and Evie's hands.

"Shot!" she yelled and threw it back. Ted quickly followed. It burned and he felt himself grimace as it hit his stomach.

"Again!" someone yelled and his shot glass was refilled three more times before Evie finally steered him out of the kitchen to the backyard where there was a pool. Several people were already passed out in lawn chairs.

"Light weights!" Evie yelled and Ted laughed, "I think they started drinking at 1 today. Everyone just finished their final exams."

"You're wilder than I thought," Ted said more to himself than to Evie. She smiled drunkenly.

"I like you Ted," she said thickly and kissed him full on the mouth.

Before Ted knew what he was doing he was kissing her back. He pushed her gently against the building and snaked his tongue deeply into her mouth. She moaned softly.

"Let's not get carried away now!" she interrupted his kiss, giggling and wiping the spit from her lips, "we've got more to drink and dancing to do before you can start any of that nonsense!"

She led Teddy back inside where she handed him another beer and started swaying her hips to the music. Someone handed him a mixed drink after he finished his beer.

"Thanks," he said, then turned to Evie, "You know what they say... Liquor before beer, in the clear... beer before liquor, never-"

"And you puke your guts out tomorrow! That's what! Quit thinking so much and just have some fun!" she yelled over the music and pulled herself closer to him. He could smell the shots on her breath.

They danced until his feet were numb and he downed a few more drinks, as well as Evie.

"Do you want to find somewhere less... crowded?" Teddy asked her as she stumbled heavily into him.

"Yeah, good idea."

Evie grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into the bathroom. She dropped her pants and sat on the toilet to pee. Ted was so drunk he just stared at her audacity.

"Ha ha don't stare Ted! It's not polite!"

"Oh.. umm.." he turned away, "I'm just going to have a go in the shower then.."

When in Rome...

After Teddy finished peeing in the shower he turned to find Evie very close to him again and her lips inching closer to his own. He closed the small distance between them, taking her bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Mmm.. you are delicous," she said, Ted only groaned back in reply, his pants tightening.

"I.. want.." he started and Evie just shushed him and pulled his shirt over his head. He quickly pulled hers off and pinched the strap of her bra to unleash her heavy breasts.

"Good Lord, woman!" he exclaimed, cupping her breasts in his hands, "How did you hide these from me for so long?!"

Evie giggled and began unbuttoning his trousers, "Shush, Ted." and she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. Teddy leaned back against the wall and lost himself in the feeling of her lips around his cock. "Mmm.. don't.. stop.." he placed his hand on the back of her head and pushed lightly. She obliged. He cupped his hands around her head and began pumping slowly in and out of her mouth until his cock was hard. She stood up abruptly and spun around, lifting her skirt and pulling her panties to the side. Teddy didn't hesitate to bury himself deep inside of her.

"Uhhh God, Ted, fuck me!" she yelled and Ted pushed himself deeper inside of her. If he stayed like this he was going to cum a lot sooner than he liked so he pulled out and flipped her over onto her back. They both fell to the floor in a drunken mess.

"Just let me.." "No, I'll get it.." and they fumbled with their hands and his dick until he finally found her sweet stop and entered her again. They both moaned in unison.

Then Teddy started fucking her. Hard. Right there on the bathroom floor of her brother's apartment. He grinded deep inside of her, against her, and she used her hands to push his ass deeper into herself.

"Jesus Christ you're going to make me cum!" she panted, she made the most glorious sounds, deep from her belly.

Ted grinded harder into her, following the direction she was giving him with her hands on his ass.

"Where.. where do you want me to cum?" he grunted.

"I'm on birth control," she said.

Ted had no idea what that was... but something called "birth control" seemed pretty self explanatory.

"Ugh fuck," he grunted, "I'm going to cum."

"Cum with me!" she yelled, "I'm cumming!"

They both began to cum, their moans growing louder as he emptied his balls deep inside of her, he felt her walls contracting around his dick. Then they collapsed, sweaty and satisfied, in a heap on the floor.

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT VTVTVTVTVTVT

Ooook. So. Sex in the second chapter I've posted. Yeah, I know. There won't be sex again for awhile so enjoy this one while it lasts. Let me know if you enjoyed it and review, review, review! Thanks!


	3. To Be or Not To Be A Healer

Chapter 3: To Be or Not To Be A Healer

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter.

Notes: So, I just found out that Teddy's actual name is Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin… hmm? Ok. Between school and work I haven't really been on Pottermore and I guess that's where it was announced so sweet… ok… cool. Also, if you haven't noticed, Ted and Andromeda live with Harry and co. I didn't feel the need to write the obvious. Andromeda is old and Harry is Ted's godfather so it's easier to incorporate their relationship into the story if they live together without killing off Andromeda or having Ted visit Harry 1,847,398,757,234 times in my story for "fatherly advice."

_In an emergency you must maintain an image of complete composure… even though mentally you're probably not composed at all. You're a professional! Witches and wizards come to you and put you in charge of their lives, noses, femurs, gonads, etc. Even if you're overwhelmed and don't know how to correct an emergency… PRETEND… then go find someone who does know. You must not seem incompetent. If you _are, _in fact,_ _incompetent, then you've chosen the wrong career field and you should stop reading this book at once!_

Teddy finished reading the third chapter of the book Victoire bought him for his birthday. He dog eared the page and laid it on his bed side stand. Becoming a healer seemed stressful… could he do it? Should he apply?

"Teddy?" he heard his grandmother call from the hall.

"Come in gran!" he yelled.

She opened the door and snuck inside, showing him the two scones she had swiped from downstairs for them.

"I was going to grab some tea to go with but Ginny was coming round the corner," she munched on hers happily and handed Teddy his own, he took a bite. Pumpkin scones!

"These are amaaaaazing…" he said and his grandmother smiled, they chewed in silence for a few minutes.

"What's this?" she asked grabbing the book he had been reading, "You want to be a healer?"

Teddy swallowed his bite, "Yeah… I've been thinking about it. I already know loads from working at the apothecary and my NEWTs weren't bad."

She hugged him, "Your mother and father would be so proud!" she said, "Your grandfather too… you're named after him you know."

"Yeah I know… you always tell me that," Teddy said as his grandmother wiped her teary eyes on his sleeve.

"You could sell doxy droppings by the side of the road and I wouldn't care Ted. You'd find some way to make it your own." She patted him softly on the cheek. Andromeda was getting odd in her old age.

"Why don't you go down to St. Mungo's and talk to someone about applying?"

"Yeah alright," he said thoughtfully, "Let's go downstairs. Have a cuppa and another scone first…"

They both laughed loudly and headed downstairs for tea, his grandmother's arm wrapped around his own.

"Welcome to St. Mungo's. How may I direct you?" the overly happy ward witch at the front desk greeted him.

"Umm… Healer application processing please?"

"Ground floor, room G24. Next please!"

Teddy found the stairwell and walked down one flight to the ground floor and quickly found room G24. Large metallic letters on the door said **HEALER RESOURCES. **He entered the room and another witch at a desk greeted him with another smile.

"Welcome to Healer Resources. How may I direct you?"

"I'd like to start the application process please?" Teddy asked more than said to the witch.

"Through these doors please." She pointed him to the left and he entered through heavy wooden double doors feeling very unsure of himself.

The room was dark…

"Hello?" he called.

No answer…

"Hello… my—my name is Edward Lupin… I was told that I could start my healer application he—"

A loud shriek filled the room and the lights came on abruptly, a small child was lying on the floor, a pool of blood around her, screaming! Blood squirted shockingly from her carotid artery. Teddy ran to her side and held pressure to the area, warm slick blood coated his fingers.

"Help!" he screamed, "Someone! Anyone! Is anyone here?!"

The little girl fell limp, all color drained from her face. Then the lights went off again. The girl disappeared and the double doors behind him opened and the ward witch stuck her head in:

"Come on out." And she shut the doors. Teddy stood up and walked back out into the hall.

"What was—" he began harshly but she interrupted him.

"Do you still want to be a Healer?" she asked.

"That's not the point!" he said, "I don't underst—"

"After experiencing the Trauma Test… do you still want to be a Healer?" she asked again, sternly.

"Well… yes… I suppose."

"Ok!" she said brightly and handed him a thick packet, "Fill out the paperwork as directed and owl it back to us, we'll contact you for the practical test, there's a pamphlet included with what you'll need to know to be prepared, and after you pass your practical then you'll be given a slot in the prerequisite courses. DO NOT tell anyone what just happened. If you start to tell someone about the Trauma Test your memory will be erased the second you start to recall the event and you'll be magically banned from applying. Goodbye!"

Then Ted was pulled from the room by an unseen force and the door slammed shut behind him. He jiggled the handle. Locked.

"Sons a bitches!" he swore loudly and stomped back upstairs and exited the building.

Ted walked through the front door of the Potter house and headed toward the kitchen. He'd worked up an appetite.

"Hey Ted," Harry Potter said from behind him, startling him. He had a way of popping up unexpectedly.

"Hullo Harry," Ted said.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

Ted said nothing and just handed Harry the application packet.

"Healing, eh?" Harry said flipping through the packet, he let out a low whistle, "This is nothing. They only have you jump through so many hoops to weed out the weak ones. You'll do fine."

Harry put the packet back down on the table and opened the ice box, "Pumpkin juice?" he asked Ted.

"Sure." Ted said and started filling out the application.

_Name: _Edward Remus Lupin

_Age: _18

_Name of first childhood pet (if none please skip to question 7):_

"Why do they—never mind."

"What are you mumbling for over there?" Harry asked him.

"You'd think I wouldn't be surprised by the odd questions I'm asked on a regular basis but here you are…"

Harry snickered to himself and handed Ted a cup of juice. They sat in silence for a few minutes until tiny Lily Potter entered the room.

"Daddy…" she said, "I'm bored."

"If you're that bored I'll give you something to do!" they all heard Ginny yell from the other room.

Lily, Ted, and Harry all looked at each other alarmed.

"You'd better go find something to do before your mother gives you chores!" Harry hissed and Lily jumped up, kissed her father on the cheek, and ran out the door.

"She'd better enjoy it now because the day she notices boys aren't icky I'm going to lock her in her room." Harry said before sipping his juice.

Ted laughed, "Don't worry Harry I'll be around to scare em away. I'll be a Healer you know… I bet I'll learn all kinds of wicked spells!"

"With Harry Potter as her father I don't think some smarmy Healer is going to scare them off… no… I'll have to be smart and tactful."

"And being an auror hasn't made you smart and tactful enough to illicit fear in young boys?"

"I don't know yet… she's only just turned 9."

Ginny chose this moment to enter the kitchen, "Please let my daughter grow up and get a boyfriend before you start your manly interventions, yeah?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and she kissed him lovingly, "Mmm pumpkin."

"Ughh! Please go upstairs and do that while I fill this out!" Ted said loudly at them making googly eyes at each other.

"Shut up Ted," Harry said.

"Yes, shut up Ted." Ginny repeated.

Ted left the room.

Upstairs Ted entered his room and noticed a pretty bay owl sitting on his bed.

"Dupuis!" he said and rushed over to the owl, "I thought your mum had killed you off."

He pulled the letter from his leg and led him to the water bowl and food he kept for Dupuis when he was here. He opened the letter and quickly read it:

Teddy,

Hello! I think you ought to come over sometime today and see me. I'm bored and I'd like some company. See you soon!

Vic

Ted scribbled back his reply and waited for Dupuis to finish relaxing before sending him off:

Vic,

I'll be there before Dupuis is!

Ted

Teddy turned on the spot and disapparated with the image of Shell Cottage in his head. He arrived on the front steps, Fleur was in the garden pruning an odd arrangement of plants.

"Bonjour Teddy!" she said, looking up at him from under her floppy straw hat, "Victoire eez in 'er room."

"Thanks Mrs. W," and he went inside and upstairs to Victorie's room.

"Keep ze door open!" he heard her yell up to Victoire's window from the garden, Vic turned to look at Ted, a pink blush on her cheeks.

"You'd think she'd know better…" Vic said, still blushing, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Yeah… if we wanted to get up to no good we wouldn't do it here where your father could catch us!"

Victoire giggled, the sound rang in Teddy's ears familiarly.

"Want to help me fill out this application?" he asked and handed it to her, she flipped through it.

"If you could choose three places in the world to live, where would it be, and why?" she read from the paper, "Yeah ok…"

They sat down to fill out more of the application.

_If you could choose 3 places in the world to live, where would it be, and why?_

_1._ England to stay close to my family.

_2._ Beijing so the two years of Chinese my gran made me take won't be entirely useless.

_3. _Kerala because it's beautiful and not many people knows of it.

_Have you ever seen anyone die?_

No

_If so, was it gruesome?_

I haven't seen anyone die.

_If you haven't, would you toss your breakfast if you did?_

I don't know I haven't seen anyone die to know how I'd react.

_How calm are you in an emergency situation? Please include a story if you have one:_

Well, I was watching my godfather's children one night while they went out on a date. There are two older boys and a young girl. The boys were wrestling and the oldest brother pushed the younger brother into the sister and he landed on her arm in a sitting position. I was underage at the time so I couldn't apparate to St. Mungo's nor could I mend the break myself. Their aunt and uncle lived right down the street so I gathered them up, wrapped the girl in a blanket and ran over to their aunts and she fixed it in about a second. I think I kept calm because the kids were looking up to me to be the adult and take care of them.

_Do you like Swedish Fish?_

Swedish what?

_It's a muggle candy, they're rather good. You should try them._

Ok

Teddy felt very odd and unsure he was answering these questions appropriately. Victoire sat beside him, telling him what to write and laughing at some of the more absurd questions.

"If a patient threatened to curse/punch/maim/dissect you in any way how would you handle the situation?" Vic read aloud and giggled again.

"How am I supposed to know how to answer this?! I'd restrain them or knock their head off I suppose… can I stupefy a patient?" Teddy felt as if he wouldn't answer any of these questions appropriately and they would throw his application out after reading it.

"I think you should answer honestly… you'll learn the correct way when you start classes." Vic reassured him.

"IF I start classes…" he mumbled dejectedly.

"Ted! You'll get in for sure!" she told him and he blushed.

She was sitting very close to him. Ted's known Vic since before he could remember, they were practically forced to become best friends and endured endless jokes about "getting married when they grow up" from all of their relatives. When they were young the idea seemed absurd but in the last few years, since Vic matured from a pretty little girl to a beautiful young woman, Ted couldn't help but notice everyone may have been right. The only person unsupportive of the idea of their nuptials was Bill, but that's understandable. Sometimes he felt like Vic felt the same way he did… but he didn't want to risk ruining their relationship by admitting his feelings for her. The years of awkwardness that would follow during every birthday party, holiday, school break, etc… Ted didn't want to think about it.

"What's on your mind Ted?" she asked him, scooting closer and smiling at him.

God… Ted could see right down her shirt. The swell of her small, round breasts was visible just beneath the cotton fabric.

"Um, nothing…" he got up abruptly, "…bathroom."

And he ran from her room and into the bathroom down the hall.

"Get yourself together Ted!" he said to himself, looking down at the bulge in his pants.

There was a knock on the door, "Teddy?"

"Um.. Yeah?" he answered nervously.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah… stomachs upset." He said and flushed the toilet twice.

That would get rid of her. Ted heard her footsteps retreat and he sighed. It definitely worked. After he forced himself to urinate and his previously half chubbed dick now stared flaccidly back at him, he left the bathroom and walked downstairs toward the sound of voices. Vic and her mother were sitting in the kitchen, talking over tea, while Dominique staring moodily out the window.

"Ow eez your stomach, Teddy?" Fleur asked.

"Better," he cleared his throat as Vic handed him a cup of tea.

"I was just telling Maman that you want to be a Healer."

Teddy smiled and sipped his tea, looking anywhere but Victoire's tits.

"Ehhhh yeah, so Quidditch, um… I heard the Wimbourne Wasps just signed Pascal Maev for another season, yeah?"

"Yes, they have." Louis said, he entered the kitchen and sat across from Dom, "Maman will you make me something to eat?"

"Oui," Fleur said and got up and started putting lunch together. Vic was painting her nails a pastel purple, her long pale blonde hair fell over her face. The sun shone through the window and glowed around her, shining on her bright hair.

"You're staring." Louis said quietly and Dom snickered.

Dom was also very pretty but it was difficult to look past the moody scowl that she always wore. She and Louis looked very similar, with strawberry blonde hair and striking features. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Dom jumped up and practically ran to the door, Fleur smiled after her knowingly but said nothing.

"Does Dom…" Ted began to ask.

"Don't!" Louis and Vic hissed at him as Dom entered the room with a good looking oriental boy.

"'Ello, Yu," Fleur said sweetly to him and he smiled shyly, "I am preparing lunch, will you be staying?"

"Yes," he said, his accent was heavily Chinese, "Sank you."

Dominique looked at him lovingly, "Maman can we go upstairs?"

"Oui, leave ze door open."

And they left the room.

"Sooo…" Teddy started.

"Yes, Dom has a Chinese boyfriend." Louis said but Fleur interrupted him.

"Ta toi!" Fleur whipped around and said to him sharply, "Your seester is rarely 'appy… do not mock 'er!"

Louis shut his mouth and looked away, not daring to cross his mother.

"Call us when lunch is done?" Vic asked her mother and Fleur nodded, she grabbed Teddy by the hand and led him outside into the warm summer afternoon.

"Soo.." Ted started to ask her.

"Yeah… so Dom has a new boyfriend and he can barely speak English. I think they sit up in her room and snog the entire time. They obviously don't talk… talking isn't something Dom does much of anyway." Vic laughed and Teddy shook his head… when did Dom grow up?

"Dom has her first boyfriend… that's odd." Teddy said.

"Don't do to her what you did to me when I had my first boyfriend! And every other guy who's shown interest since I grew breasts!"

Teddy paled, "That's different!"

"How?"

"I grew up with you!"

"You grew up with Dom…"

"She's only 14…"

"I was 14 when I had my first kiss…"

"She's… whaaaat?!"

Teddy whipped around and stared at her, "With who?"

"Oliver Goulette. Please Ted, don't act like you think I've honestly never kissed anyone."

"Well… I assumed… but 14? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've acted exactly like you're acting now and I know it."

"Have you…? You haven't…? You know…"

Vic looked at him puzzled then realization crossed her features and she blushed, "Oh! Um… well I'm not a child… I… well…"

"You have?!" Teddy looked at her shocked! No! "With who?"

Vic put her head down and hid her face behind her curtain of flaxen hair, "No Ted, I haven't. Will you just drop it?"

Teddy wanted to sigh in relief but he refrained. He had embarrassed her.

"Well," he started, he cleared his throat, "If you ever need lessons…"

She looked up at him from beneath her hair, a look of indignation on her face, "Ted!"

He laughed and threw his arm over her shoulders, "Don't worry about it Vic."

And he kissed her forehead.

"Have you?" she asked.

Ted thought briefly of the night before, "Well…"

So obviously, we all know Ted has done the deed before. And the last chapter wasn't him losing his virginity. I wouldn't tell the person I had a crush on that I just had a one night stand the night before either tho. So! Let me know what you think. Reviews!


	4. Awkward, Schmawkward

Hi dudes and dudettes! Ok, so I got a guest review and since I can't reply to a guest I'm just going to reply to it here. There's a good reason for the smut in the 2nd chapter. Also, I go to college and yes, I'm American, and yes, shit like that happens all the time. When you said you don't know any girl that would do that for a guy just after seeing him… well, you're wrong but it's great that you and your friends don't do that and you're not a slut. Many girls are fucked up creatures and they love to be trifling bitches. Guys also aren't going to say no to a vagina that's saying "hey, do whatever you want, who cares if I don't know you very well." Then his dick says, "WHAT? REALLY? SCORE!" ANNNND Ted is a guy… guys don't fall for girls for their personalities, at least not at first. First they check out their tits, their ass, their eyes, their teeth…. And holy shit? She has a good personality and isn't crazy?! I'm gonna have to keep this woman around! Sorry it goes for guys as well as girls.. you don't have to be a supermodel to be considered good looking but you need to be well groomed, well dressed, and take good care of yourself to be attractive to the opposite sex (or same sex if that's your thing). It's just a bonus to have a good personality as well. That sounded really harsh and narcissistic but the truth is the truth… be realistic. I'm going to write my story in my frame of mind, and that's how I think.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter's magical, wonderful, superfantastic brilliance didn't spew from my mind.

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTV3TVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

Light peeked through Ted's window and he groaned. Is it really morning already? He rolled over and tried to fall back asleep.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The Potter children were awake. Ted groaned again and put his pillow on his face. _Might as well get up._ Ted crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt. He walked out of his room and downstairs into the kitchen where Ginny was cooking breakfast and the kids were running around getting into things.

"Mornin'," she said and Ted kissed her on the cheek before chugging a cup of water and walking out the door for a morning run.

Ted started out at a steady pace, no use getting winded right off. The first ten minutes of a run is always the worst. Ted started to think of Victoire and of Evie… and the fact that he had to work with her today. He hasn't seen her since the night they spent together. Ted had told Vic yesterday that he's had sex and he left it at that. She didn't seem to want to explore the subject any further and Ted was thankful for that. Vic was wonderful in that way. If it wasn't her business she didn't pry. Ted started to get winded and slowed his pace a little, but kept running, his breaths deep and heavy. His lungs were beginning their familiar burn. He kept seeing Vic in his mind. _Vic, Vic, Victoire, Vic, Victoire, Victoire… Victoire… Vic… _So Vic was a virgin. Vic was going back to school too. The more he thought about Vic going back to Hogwarts… this year WITHOUT him! Who would keep the slimy perverts at bay? Would she still be a virgin when this year was over?

_You're a pervert._

Am not…

_Mmmhm, ok._

Ted ignored his thoughts for a second and began running up a slow incline. Breathe steady, you can do it, just keep going and don't stop. The road began to level and his breathing slowed slightly. He could feel his pulse pumping in his ears. Ted knew he was going to have to admit to Vic how in love he was with her… but without sounding like such a creep… and without ruining what they have. She was being more than obvious about her feelings. She blushed and giggled at him… instead of punching him playfully or giving him strange looks when he was too close for comfort. _Shit!_

"That woman…" he grumbled.

Ted rounded his normal two mile mark and began heading back toward the Potter home. He passed Hermione Weasley on her way to work.

"Good morning!" she called and Ted waved and smiled at her. She always left so early.

Ted entered the Potter house and was attacked by Lily as soon as he got through the door.

"Teddy!" she squealed.

"Let me shower then you can jump on me all you want!" he said and put her down, "I'm stinky…"

She giggled and ran off into the other room. Ted ran up the stairs two at a time and was thankful to see the shower was open. He turned the water on and undressed while he waited for it to warm up. He felt the warm water with the tips of his fingers and gingerly stepped in.

"AARGH!" the water had gone ice cold, and green!

"Please?" he looked at the magical tap, "Can I please, please have a refreshing warm wash this morning?"

The tape sputtered water at him, it warmed a fraction.

"Pretty please? I can't go to work being disgusting!"

The water heated up and the last of the green water washed down the drain, Ted finally relaxed into the warm spray. He had planned on having his usual morning jerk but if the shower was acting up again he wasn't about to offend it by releasing himself in front of it.

After his shower Ted went back to his room to change into suitable clothes for work. He chose a pair of khaki slacks and a tight fitting grey t-shirt, his hair a burnt orange.

"That color looks lovely on you dear," Andromeda said as he entered the kitchen and handed him a buttered bagel.

"Thanks Gran," he said and engulfed his bagel. Ginny poured him a cup of milk and sat it beside him.

"Did Harry leave for work already?" he asked.

Ginny scowled, "He was owled out last night."

Everyone went quiet, even James and Albus who were bickering at the other end of the table over the last sausage. Ted changed the subject quickly.

"I'm going to send my packet in today, can I borrow Strix?" he asked, "Vic was going to let me use Dupuis but she's sent him off somewhere and he hasn't come back yet."

The Potters had a great grey owl, their family owl, and he was massive. He had tiny yellow eyes and a small beak in the center of his large face. Strix was a very faithful and loving owl despite his harsh appearance.

"Of course you can," she said, "I've got him out at the moment but if you leave your packet with me I'll make sure it's sent. It'll be gone before you get home from your shift."

"You're the best Gin, you know that?" he smugly smiled at her and she swatted at him.

"Shush up and eat your breakfast." But he saw the small grin on her face.

James and Albus sniggered. Teddy swallowed his bite and glared at them, "What?"

"Hey Teddy," Albus said, "What's the difference between a brown noser and a butt kisser?"

James sniggered again, his mouth full of sausage. Albus pushed his glasses up on his nose. Lily started jumping up and down in her seat.

"I know!" she squealed "Dept Procession!"

"Depth perception you idiot!" James yelled at her and she started to cry.

"James!" Ginny cried and smacked him on the back of his head, "Apologize!"

Lily's cries got louder and James muttered an angry, quiet 'sorry'. Andromeda began humming, looking up at the ceiling. Teddy stayed quiet.

"I'm assuming you've told her this joke? Yeah? No Quidditch for either of you until I say so." Lily began to cry harder, "Lily stop crying. You're a big girl."

Lily's cries turned to pathetic sniffles and she wiped her red eyes, "Okay Mummy."

Both boys sat angrily at the table and stabbed at what was left of their breakfast. Ted found this to be a wonderful time to leave. He went upstairs, grabbed his packet, and left it on the table on his way out the door. He apparated to an alley close to the Leaky and entered the dodgy bar, waving at Tom the old bartender, and through the bricks into Diagon Alley. Shoppers were already starting to fill shops and it was hardly 9 o'clock.

"Morning!" Evie said to him when he walked in, the little bell above the door jingling merrily.

"Morning," he replied, smiling. There's no use making it awkward if she's not going to, he thought.

He made his usual rounds, checking that all of the ingredients were appropriately filled and refilling those who needed adding. Everything seemed normal. No awkward conversations. Evie was acting as if their one night stand had never happened and he was completely ok with that.

"How was the rest of your days off?" she asked and Ted shrugged.

"Pretty good, I hung out with some family and applied to Healer school. You?"

"Yeah it was nice being off, it was quiet yesterday without you here. They hired a new shop assistant… Boris is his name, I think."

"Oh he sounds awful," Ted sniggered.

Conversation stayed that way… calm and playful for the rest of the day. Apparently Boris spent the entire shift asking Evie monotonous questions and trying to avoid customers. When he did try to help customers he sputtered and gave them poor guidance toward ingredients and how to use them. Evie spent the entire day trying to make sure he didn't send someone home with a death wish.

"…and then he tells this old woman to crush hyacinth bulbs into a paste and add it to her rash for ten days to relieve symptoms and here I am, rushing over and telling her not to listen to imbecile for the thousandth time that day. He must be related to Mr. Mulpepper to have gotten the job."

Before they knew it 5 o'clock had rolled around and it was time to close up. Ted flicked his wand and the shop door closed and the "open" sign flipped over to "close". The room immediately filled with the smell of eggs, the smells no longer able to escape through the front door.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," he said, flicking his wand again and setting the broom to sweep up after they've left.

"Later!" Evie called and they both exited the shop and went their separate ways.

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

Ted finally got home and headed straight for the kitchen where he could smell the delicious aroma of dinner being made. He was surprised to see his gran cooking instead of Ginny. She was making chicken and white bean stew.

"Where's Gin and the kids?" he asked.

His grandmother busied herself chopping onions while the stew stirred itself, "She's collecting Rose and Hugo from the Burrow. Hermione will be late getting home from work and Ron and Harry haven't returned from their call yet. They've probably left the country. Molly and Arthur need a break."

The house was going to be loud with all of the kids over here tonight.

"Did Ginny get a chance to owl my packet?"

"Yes, dear, she sent it this morning. Will you start the potatoes chopping for me?"

Ted flicked his wand and the potatoes flew out of the strainer and onto the cutting board where they started dicing themselves. He began hand washing the dishes Andromeda had dirtied already and placed in the sink.

"Would it be alright if I invited Vic over for dinner as well?" he asked.

Andromeda nodded, "Just don't bring the whole bunch! All I need is Dom glowering over dinner and ruining everyone's appetite."

Ted finished washing the dishes up, dried his hands, and disapparated to Shell Cottage. Bill was just getting home from work as well.

"Scared the daylights out of me!" he yelled. He and Teddy had apparated right next to each other.

"Just came to fetch Victoire. Gran is making stew tonight and I wanted to invite her for dinner."

Bill scratched his chin, "Well come on in then."

They entered the cottage, Bill rubbing his right wrist, "Damn wand wrist has been killing me lately. Must be the weather."

Ted thought out loud, "Try rubbing some almond oil on it every day… that might help with the inflammation."

"Are you already Healing Ted?" Ted heard from behind him, "Have you even finished filling out that awful application?"

Victoire was standing at the top of the stairs in a yellow sun dress, she descended upon them and kissed her father on the cheek, "Welcome home Daddy."

"Hullo Pumpkin," he said and kissed her forehead, "Thanks Ted, I'll try that."

He left and went into the kitchen.

"You look lovely," Ted noticed, screwed his face up, and turned his hair the shade of her dress, "I've been looking for a new color to draw attention to myself. How's this?"

She stepped forward and ran a hand over his now yellow hair, looking from his hair then down to his eyes, "I like it."

The cheeky grin disappeared off Ted's face and he cleared his throat. She was making him nervous, "Um, so do you want to come over for dinner? I'll apparated us back to Godric's Hollow."

She quickly removed her hand from his head, "Sure! Let me ask my parents."

She turned and walked into the pantry where he could hear Fleur speaking to Bill in fast French. He quickly started thinking of things other than Victoire's hand curled up in his hair. He'd have liked her to keep it there, though he really would have liked it if she had pulled on it a little… _No! _No. That would be awful! Think of something else. Gran's knickers! Yes! They're large, white, and unattractive!

_I wonder what color Vic's knickers are…?_

"Teddy come say 'ello before you take my daughter to dinner." He heard Fleur call from the kitchen and walked in, Bill was adding a shot of whiskey to his tea.

"That'll help my wrist, eh Ted?" he said and cheered him, taking a large gulp.

"Yep." He laughed, "Hello Fleur, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you Teddy," she said and kissed him on both cheeks, "'ave fun and be back before it geets dark."

Victoire grabbed him by the hand and led him to the door, "See you later!" she called to her parents. They passed Louis, who was smuggling something upstairs under his shirt with Fred and Molly in tow, who was giggling.

Ted nodded at them.

Louis nodded back and scrurried upstairs.

"Ready?" he asked Vic and she nodded, he grabbed her hand and turned on the spot.

They arrived on the front steps of the Potter home and Ted opened the door for Vic but he hesitated and grabbed her wrist, "Victoire…"

She stopped and turned to look at him, standing on the step above him, making them even in height, "Yes?"

"It's just… well… I," but there was a loud squealing and Lily and Rose had thrown themselves at Victoire from behind the front door.

"Vic!" they both squealed in unison and dragged her inside.

Vic mouthed to him, "We'll talk later?" and she was gone. Ted just smiled and went inside… despite all of their flaws he loved their family as his own.

He entered the kitchen, Vic and the girls nowhere in sight; he could see the boys had earned back their rights to Quidditch. Three shadows on broomsticks were outside, the smallest shadow, Hugo Ted assumed, was hovering bravely high with the older boys. James and Albus always included their younger cousins in their games as Teddy had with them when they were smaller. Ted busied himself setting the table while his Gran finished the soup. Ginny was in the laundry room down the hall folding clothes.

"I sent that packet!" she yelled out to him.

"Yeah thanks, Gran told me," he said back as he finished setting forks down next to the plates and went to the cupboard for cups. Glass for adults and plastic for the kids; he wondered briefly if he should ask Ginny if he needed to set up for Harry, Ron, and Hermione but thought it wise not to. Ginny finished up the laundry and went into the living room and started straightening the couch cushions up. She was stressed, Ted could tell, worried about her brother and husband. The house was always spotless when Harry or Ron had to go out on long missions… and especially when they were both gone together.

"I don't know if Mum was more relieved that I had picked up the kids or if the kids were relieved I was taking them… she had the boys on the roof cleaning the gutters and the girls were pruning the flower beds." She laughed to herself and looked at them outside playing Quidditch, "I couldn't possibly have punished them anymore after that."

Gran was humming to herself not paying attention. I just nodded at Ginny, looking out the window and smiling. The kids were all growing up too fast.

"I feel so old…" Ginny said and started crying.

"Gin!" Ted yelled and ran over to her, putting an arm over her shoulder, "You're not old! You're young and you're a hot mum! I don't even see any grey hairs in that beautiful red hair of yours!"

Ginny laughed and wiped her tears away, "I'm going to have another baby, Ted. I'm too old for this."

Ted pulled his arms off her slowly to process the information, another baby? Another little human for him to watch, nappies for him to change, puke and poop and crying…? He quickly wiped the disgusted look off his face and hugged her close to him.

"Does Harry know?" he asked.

"Of course he knows," she said exasperatedly, "we haven't told the kids yet. Andromeda, Molly, and Hermione know as well. I'm about two months along."

"Wow… another baby, was this planned?"

"Nope. Harry and I were done with having children. We had ours so close together so we could raise them all around the same age. Not to mention we helped your gran raise you."

"Well you and Harry know I'll help… and now that the boys are older they'll be able to help with chores and Albus will be going to school this year so it'll only be Lily here and she's less meddlesome by herself."

Just then the girls came downstairs, Victoire's hair was parted into four French braids and both girls had pretty side braids that Vic must have given them.

"That suits you," Andromeda said, giggling at Victoire and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"They needed practice," she said.

"Dinner's nearly ready," she said, "girls will you go outside and get the boys?"

"I'll do it," Vic said and went out the back door and headed toward the flying boys in the yard.

Lily walked over to Ginny and curled up on her lap, "Mummy were you crying again?" she asked, "Daddy will be back soon."

"I know sweet heart," she said and snuggled the little girl into herself.

The front door opened and they all turned to see Hermione Weasley walk down the hall, her heels clicking on the wood, "The boys are back in the country, they're processing in now."

Ginny sighed with relief and Ted heard Lily whisper, "I told you he'd be back."

Before long they were all sitting around the table, a place had been made for Hermione and two had been set aside for the boys though they wouldn't be home for a couple more hours still. Chatter had died down and everyone was tucking into Andromeda's delicious stew, no one seemed to have anything more to talk about. Ted kept sneaking glances at Vic again, she had showed the girls how to fishtail braid and she had a long braid flowing down the side of her head and over her shoulder instead of the four hideous braids she had before.

"I ran into your friend from work today, Ted," Andromeda said, "I needed to pick up a few ingredients for dinner and she was at the market, what's her name again?"

Ted coughed into his stew and noticed Vic stiffen from across the table, "Evie."

"Yes, Evie, pretty name for a pretty girl, don't you think Ginny?" Andromeda continued, oblivious to the awkwardness developing at the table.

"Yes she was a pretty little thing," and she kept right on eating her stew.

"She seemed very fond of you, " Andromeda went on, "kept saying you were a hard worker and what not. Is she still in school?"

"Yep." Ted said, wishing someone would change the subject. 

"How old is she? She doesn't look a day over 16."

"Um… I'm not sure. She'll be in her seventh year this fall. Um, gran do you want another biscuit?" he asked, standing up, looking for an excuse to leave the table. He didn't wait for a reply and went into the kitchen to fetch biscuits. Vic hadn't interjected during the conversation. When he reentered the dining room he had brought a basket of biscuits and passed it around. He stuffed his face with stew coated biscuit to avoid answering anymore questions but Andromeda didn't press the subject any longer.

Later that evening, after the plates had been cleared and dishes had been done, the kids were all getting their baths and Ted had to bring Vic home. She was by the door slipping on her shoes when he walked over to her.

"You about ready?" he asked.

"Yep," she said, she seemed irritated. They walked out the door together.

"Who's Evie?" she asked, "You've never mentioned her to me and I find that odd."

"Just a girl who works with me at the apothecary," he said.

"But why haven't you ever mentioned her before?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because it was never brought up in conversation… I don't know. You don't tell me about every bloke you've had in your life."

"Is this the 'plans' you had to leave for the night of your birthday?" she asked, "Were you out meeting this girl?"

Ted stared at her briefly before replying, "Why do you care so much?"

Vic's eyes widened, then her face reddened and she put a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well… no reason really. I just thought it odd that you've never mentioned her to me. I thought… I mean, I—"

What would he say? Did she suspect that he and Evie had something going on together? Did she suspect that he had had a one night stand with her? No, she could have known that. That's not something Ted's known for doing. She couldn't know he'd slept with Evie, but what if she suspected? What if all of the progress they've made toward each other, the flirting, the stolen glances, what if she was going to back off for fear that Ted was interested in another woman? No! Ted couldn't let that happen! He'd wanted Victoire for too long! He leaned forward and kissed Vic hesitantly on the forehead, then on the cheek, and then full on the mouth.

"I'm not interested," he said, "It's always been you, Vic."

Victoire opened her eyes, shocked, and began to speak, "Ted, I—"

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTV3VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

BOOOOM! Cliffhanger! AhhhH!

Ok, thanks, review pretty pretty prease. :)


	5. Girl, You're All I've Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: I'm not J. K. Rowling and I did not write Harry Potter

VTVTVTTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

"Ted, I—"

Vic started at Teddy for what seemed like hours. Teddy began feeling hot, his shirt felt too tight, he gulped.

"Please say something," he rasped out quietly.

"It's not that I don't want you..." she started to say and Teddy groaned. This was it! She was going to turn him down and he's gone and ruined their entire relationship by kissing her!

"But what would we tell the family?" she finished.

Oh. The family? What would they tell the family? He hadn't thought about that. Would the family be ok with their budding relationship? They've always joked about it but would they truly be accepting of it?

"Aunt Gin is pregnant; Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron have been going off on missions more frequently, Nana Molly has been so sick lately… I don't know if stressing them out with a relationship together would be the best idea…"

"How do you know Ginny's pregnant?" he asked her.

"Oh… well Maman knows…"

"Who knows?"

"Not many people… mostly just the women in the family. None of the kids. I guess they're planning on announcing it at dinner after they've talked to their kids about it."

So it's not as if Vic doesn't want to be with him… she just doesn't openly want to be with him?

"I'm not comfortable with the idea of not telling the family…" he said.

"Well… I'll bring it up to my parents… you bring it up to Aunt Gin and Uncle Harry and your Gran… and then we can tell everyone else when the drama dies down a bit, yeah?"

Teddy thought about it for a second, that's actually not a terrible idea. Ease into the idea of dating. The kids see Ted and Vic as their older cousins so would it be weird that they'd be together? Would they get the wrong impression? Teddy's brain was swimming with the controversy. Vic wanted him? She wanted him.

"Teddy?"

Teddy smiled at her, she looked up at him through long lashes, her hair shimmering in the evening light, "You're gorgeous, Victoire."

She blushed and Teddy leaned in to kiss her again. Their lips met, Victoire's lips were soft and unfamiliar against his own. He opened his mouth and circled his tongue around hers, running his right hand up her neck and into her hair, her hands were gently curled against his chest. They broke apart.

"I'm going to enjoy doing that," she said, giggling.

"Me too," he said, "I should bring you home before you father starts to get suspicious. It wouldn't be good to discuss any of this with them after I've brought you home late."

She giggled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Let's go then."

Teddy turned on the spot and opened his eyes to see Shell Cottage in front of him, Victoire didn't let go of his hand when they arrived.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow," she said, pecking him quickly on the lips and disappearing inside.

"Goodnight…" he said and stared at the door, after a few moments a light came on in her room and he sighed, he had finally verbalized his feelings toward Vic and she wanted him too. He turned again and headed home. Tonight would not be the night to discuss this with the Potters, they needed their time alone.

"Gran?" he said loudly when he entered the front door and walked down the hall.

He heard the creak of Andromeda getting up out of her rocker, "Yes?"

He hugged her and grinned hugely to show her there was nothing to worry about, "Let's go upstairs and talk."

Andromeda followed Teddy to his room and sat down on his bed. Ted sat down next to her. How should he approach this subject?

"So…." He began, "I kissed Vic tonight."

Andromeda chewed her nails quietly, "And why would you do a thing like that?" she hadn't looked at him yet.

"Well, I've been trying to gather the courage to tell her I like her… as more… as more than just friends…"

"So you just slapped one on her then?" she nudged him in the ribs, laughing.

Ted put his head down and laughed, "Yeah I supposed I did. You're the first person I wanted to know. I'll tell Gin and Harry tomorrow probably. Vic said she'd discuss it with her parents tomorrow."

"Well good I'm glad to hear it. It's been a long time coming. Molly will be thrilled." She leaned over and hugged Ted tightly, "I knew what I was doing when I brought up that cute girl who works at the apothecary, dear."

She then kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT VTVTVTVTV

June was nearly over and the news about Vic and Ted's relationship quickly spread around the family. No one seemed to care; they were inseparable before they started dating anyway. Ginny and Harry had announced their unplanned pregnancy during a giant dinner and Ted and Vic were avoiding all the jokes and gossip about them being next if they weren't careful. Bill's mood was rivaling his younger daughter's, as they both sat at the table and scowled whenever someone would mention starting Vic on "the potion".

"Normally I'd say we should go hide in the garden but I don't think that'd make this situation any better…" Vic whispered to him.

"No no…" he agreed, "Let's stay where they can see us."

Vic giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. Bill sighed and got up, stomping into the kitchen, muttering something that sounded like, "Never should have potty trained her…"

Teddy weaved his fingers into Vic's and kissed the top of her head, "I've got to get all the time in with you I can before you go back to Hogwarts."

Vic pouted, "At least it's my seventh year… it would be awful to still have two more years of school to get through together. I'm going to miss having you around."

"Me too." He said, "It's odd thinking that I won't be at Hogwarts this year… it's my second home."

"Don't you worry Ted!" James plopped down on the sofa beside him, "I'll keep an eye on her!"

"That's right," Fred said, throwing himself across their laps, "We'll fight away all those dirty dogs that are gonna be checking out our Vic!"

Ted groaned. Dirty dogs!

"Smarten em up with some pranks, eh?" Ted said.

Vic smiled and crossed her arms, she knew better than to argue with James and Fred over pranks. The three boys sat, discussing a few of the more devious pranks they could pull. Teddy wouldn't be around this year to bear witness to the boys' second year of pranks.

"Pasty?" Fred offered Lucy, who was passing.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she laughed and kept walking.

Fred shrugged, "You win some, you lose some." And both boys got up and ran into the kitchen.

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

Vic sat outside, cradling a cup of juice, listening to the crack of waves hitting the rocks below, the wind carrying the heavy scent of the sea. She was waiting for Ginny to arrive so they could go shopping together. Vic knew enough about babies, being surrounded by the growing Potter and Weasley children, and she had a feeling Ginny needed to get away from her husband and children for the day. She heard a crack and saw Ginny appear, wind blowing her bright red hair to the side.

"Hello!" she waved and Vic walked toward her.

"Hello!" she replied and went inside to put her cup in the sink and tell her mother she was leaving.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked, placing her hand in Ginny's to disapparate.

Ginny turned on the spot and she found herself standing outside the Leaky Cauldron, "I want to get some stuff for the new baby… everyone passed clothes, cribs, and toys around so much when the kids were small that everything is over used."

They entered the small pup, nodded at rickety old Tom the owner, and entered Diagon Alley through the back.

"Dingy place…" Ginny muttered, "I need to stop at Madam Malkin's for some expandable robes… I'll be as big as a cow before long. I haven't any of my old maternity robes from my other pregnancies."

Vic hummed and nodded, Ginny seemed frustrated and stressed out. Maybe she could buy her ice cream after to cheer her up? They passed the apothecary and she saw Ted inside, talking to a customer, his coworker Evie was sweeping out front. Vic pushed the irritating thoughts away and ignored the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. Evie was pretty but Ted was with her, not Evie… so what does she have to worry about?

"I'd stop and see Ted," Ginny said, noticing where Vic was staring, "but I'd blow chunks as soon as I stepped into the place… the smell you see.."

Vic nodded but didn't say anything. They walked into Madam Malkin's, a young plump witch at the front counter greeted them sweetly, "Hello dears!"

"Hello," both women said back.

She waddled over and clasped her hands together, "What can I do for you ladies? We've got a great deal on back to school robes early this year, 20% off name embroidering if you place your order by July!"

"I might have to look into that when I come back with Maman," Vic said to Ginny who smiled and nodded.

"Actually, we're here for maternity robes," Ginny began.

"Oh goody!" the chubby little woman's chins wiggled, "let's get you measured up dear."

She flicked her wand and the measuring tape wrapped itself around Vic's waist, her bottom, and was measuring between her eyebrows when Ginny cleared her throat, "They're for me."

The woman's face dropped but she quickly smiled again and apologized, "I'm so sorry! My mistake! It's becoming more and more common to see girls expecting so young…"

Vic watched Ginny feign a smile as the measuring tape jumped from her to Ginny, wrapping around her waist this time. The woman hummed quietly while sifting through different fabric and colors.

"How far along are you?" she asked politely.

"I'll be 3 months July 12th."

"How many are you planning on purchasing? And will you like an array of colors. We got a lovely shipment of mauve in last Thursday."

"I'll buy 10," Ginny said, "In anything but red, orange, and yellow. The hair.." she laughed, Vic was glad she was easing up.

Vic began sorting through the fabrics: angora, cassimere, tabaret… it reminded her of shopping in France with her mother, she grabbed a few swaths and handed them to Ginny, who picked out several and handed them to the clerk.

"We'll be back in an hour or two to pick up our purchases. Is that alright?" the plump woman nodded and happily showed them from the shop.

They walked down Diagon Alley, hand in hand, Vic handed Ginny a dried fruit strip which she nibbled on happily. Vic makes them from the berries she and her mother grow in their garden at home. They passed the apothecary again, Vic waved at Teddy through the window and he waved back, beaming. Evie wasn't anywhere that Vic saw her.

_Little Giggles_ was the name of the shop they arrived to and Victoire was very familiar with it, being the oldest girl she was always dragged along for baby shopping. A little bell jingled about their heads as they entered and they were greeted by another plump little witch, "Hello! How may I help you?"

"We're just going to browse," Ginny said, "I'll let you know if I need anything."

"Harry is going to shit after I bring all of this home…" she said laughing, "He's talking about adding another room for the baby as well. I wasn't planning any of this at all!"

She started looking at basinets but quickly changed her mind when she noticed a large wooden crib that can be magically modified into a toddler bed when the baby gets too big for it for 112 galleons. She grabbed a cart and started pulling items off the shelves: bibs, nappies, onesies, baby bag, etc. She was hardly giving anything a thought before throwing it into the cart.

"This is cute Aunt Gin!" Vic said, showing her a fluffy outfit with baby dragons all over it.

"Yes it is," she smiled, snatched it off Vic and threw it into the cart. Vic had a feeling Ginny had been there and done this.. And wasn't much for giggling over how cute everything was. Instead Vic busied herself picking out the cutest, warmest, fluffiest baby items she could find.

"Don't get too many unisex colors, Vic," she said, "We won't know what it is for another month or so."

"Every baby loves dragons," Vic laughed and threw a pair of dragon booties that shot tiny flames from the toes.

"True," Ginny laughed, "I'd like another girl; Lily, Andromeda, and I are outnumbered."

"Uncle Ron will buy it Chudley Cannons everything regardless of what it ends up being," they both laughed.

They brought their items to the clerk at the front, Ginny directed her to the crib she purchased and had it shrunk so she could fit it in the bag with her other purchases. The shop clerk let them out and they headed back toward Madam Malkin's to pick up her other purchases.

"Have you talked about names yet?" Vic asked her.

Gin chewed on her lip, "Yeah, some… I like Connor if it's a boy, Harry wants to name every child he has after someone close to him though so who knows what he'll come up with next."

"What about if it's a girl?" Vic asked.

"I thought about Jean, after Hermione you know, but it's still so early, I'll probably decide on a name the day before the little bugger shoves itself out of me."

They both laughed, rearranging the many bags they were holding to pick up and pay for Ginny's purchases at Madame Malkin's. They were walking back to the Leaky Cauldron when they saw Evie and Teddy leaving the shop together, flipping the sign to close and locking up.

"Well hello you two!" Ginny said, "Teddy help us with these bags."

Teddy rushed over and grabbed the bags from both girls, Vic kept a few of the smaller bags as to not over load poor Teddy, "Hi ladies!" he smiled, "This is Evie by the way, Evie this is Ginny and Victoire."

"Nice to meet you," Vic said, Evie shook both her and Ginny's hands.

"I've met you before," she said to Ginny, "but I haven't met you! I've heard so much about you from Teddy, it's nice to finally meet you."

Vic smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Well I ought to be going," she said, "I've got myself a hot date tonight!" she winked, said goodbye to Ted, and disapparated on the spot.

"Let's go," Ginny said, "This baby is hungry and I'm about to piss myself."

VTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVTVT

July was here before Teddy and Victoire knew it and they found themselves snuggling outside, in the warm summer air, on a fluffy little blanket Vic snuck from under her mother's squeaky clean nose. Vic had her head in the crook of Teddy's arm, her right arm thrown across his chest, watching him breathe in and out. To be outside together, away from their nosey family, was very relaxing.

"When do you reckon we should go in?" she asked him and he grunted in response, he must have been falling asleep.

"Ok," she smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Vic felt Teddy's arm leave from under her head and roll over on top of her, kissing her sweetly on the lips, "Sorry love," he said, "I'm going to fall asleep if I stay like that any longer. Help me stay awake."

She looked up at him, light shining through his hair, he wore it natural brown today. She pushed herself up to meet his lips and he laid her back down onto the blanket, deepening their kiss. His tongue twirled around hers, his lips caressing hers as they lost themselves in each other. Ted floated above her on his elbows, keeping himself far enough away not to crush her but close enough that their bodies met. Her anxiety quickened when she felt him growing hard against her, rubbing his leg between hers, she groaned into his mouth.

Snogging was always great with Teddy. He teased her but never pushed her to go any further than she was comfortable. She wondered if he would have pushed for more if he didn't know she was still a virgin. She didn't care though, she felt wonderful being with Teddy, more wonderful than she could have ever imagined. The day when she would fully give herself to him would be perfect, and she wanted to connect with him like she connected on days like this. She was head over heels.

Teddy bit down lightly on her bottom lip and Vic groaned, "Mmmm.." Ted's breathing quickened and he pushed himself into her, they both groaned again.

"You do some crazy shit to me woman," Teddy said, breaking their kiss and resting his forehead on hers.

"I only do it because you did it to me first," she teased.

Teddy rolled back over onto his back and stuffed his hand down his trousers, repositioning his dick so it wasn't obviously hard. Victoire felt herself get wet at the thought of Teddy touching himself.

"I want to see it," she said and Ted stopped what he was doing and looked up at her.

"What?"

"I don't know," she laughed, "You're Teddy! I know you're my boyfriend but I don't think I could right out tell another guy to show me himself and not be embarrassed… but I'm not embarrassed asking you."

"Vic…"

"I've never seen one Teddy!" she said, "Except when I had to change nappies but that's not the same!"

Teddy laughed, "You want to see little Teddy? Are you going to touch him?"

The both laughed and Victoire smacked him on the chest, "Just whip him out and let me look at him."

Teddy sat up, looked around, and lay back down on the blanket. They wouldn't be visible from the house.

"Ok…" he pushed his trousers down and his hard dick laid out for Victoire to see, her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I don't have anything to compare with…" she laughed and reached for it.

"Don't go grabbing a snake unless you want it to bite you, Vic." He said but she could see how nervous he had become.

She didn't say anything and reached for it anyway, his dick was thick, her fingers didn't touch when she wrapped her small hand around it.

"Are you large?" she asked, her hand still around his dick, his eyes were closed.

"Umm.. I suppose. I've never had any complaints…" they laughed.

"Do you think you'll hurt me the first time… we… you know?"

Ted paled slightly, "Well Vic… I'd never intend to hurt you. We'd have to take it slow until you were comfortable with me."

She nodded, staring at his penis, she started moving her hand up and down, Teddy's breath caught in his throat. She looked up at him and his eyes were closed again, he was obviously not arguing with what she was doing right now. Was it too early? She wasn't sure but this was Teddy… who she'd known for so long, so it felt alright to be touching him like this so soon.

"Show me how you like it," she said quietly and his eyes snapped open, he grabbed her hand, spit in it, and then placed it back on his dick. He covered her hand with his own and started to move it up and down, pushing his foreskin down from the top and squeezing with light pressure.

"Like this," he said quietly and she obliged, moving the way he instructed her. After a few strokes he removed his hand and put it behind his head, bucking his hips upward. Without thinking Victoire leaned forward and placed her lips around the tip of his dick, continuing the jerk him off while she did so. She felt Teddy stiffen and her spit began rolling down over her hands, lubing up his shaft and making it easier to jerk him off.

"Ugh… Vic.. I'm going to…" but she only pushed her mouth further down onto his dick as he shot his jizz up into her mouth, she began to stop but her placed his hand over hers again and finished jerking the rest out of himself. Grunting and thrusting further into her mouth. She swallowed and looked up at him, wiping her mouth.

"You're full of surprises, aren't you?" he laughed and pulled her down to cuddle once again, she giggled into his chest.

"Next time will be for you, love." He whispered into her ear.


End file.
